My Pup
by Eva-Mizuki-Levaris
Summary: Raven River Tahiki Black is the pregnant alphtress of the Quileute Pack, and she has taken the newst 'pup' under her wing. No one can touch him, or her soon to be family. Raven ARC RavenxJacob T for safety
1. Chapter 1

A knock at the door sounded loudly through my tiny ramshackled little house on the reservation, but I had not been expecting anyone. Opening the door I saw a tall, very tall, dark skinned, long haired boy staring down at me with intense black eyes.

"Raven River Black?" His voice was deep and menacing, but I could see that he was just a scared seventeen year old boy.

"Yes?" I ground my feet preparing for anything. The pack was gone, and I was left alone, and pregnant.

"I need help... I'm from Seatle... Are you aware of any.." He seemed worried to speak of his dilema as if I would think him crazy. His voice lowered as he leaned close to me. "Any.. Spirit Warriors?" I relaxed and grabbed the boy's steamy hot hand.

"Come in, I'll explain everything. What's your name?" He relaxed under my touch, and smiled finally.

"Jordan, um.. You don't think I'm crazy?" He seemed on edge still.

"I am an Inut, and a Spirit Warrior. I moved here because of the others like me. How did you know to come here?" I was all business laying my hando n my enlarged stomach.

"Instincts you could say. Can you change like that?" He went to pat my stomach, but a quick growls from me, and he was discouraged.

"Yes, but I perfer not to... Do you have Quileute blood in you?" I was all business. Being the alpha female meant something to me.

"Yes, but I mean am I-" He started.

"Normal?" I interjected with ease. "Of course... I must admit though it takes some getting used to. Have you hurt anyone?" I didn't mean for this to come out harsh, but he recoiled at the words. "You have?"

"Almost, but then something pulled me here... I need help. I want you to make me normal." He was frantic as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry..." As he shook me he began to shake violently with rage, and my husband, Jacob, with his impecable timing came in at just that moment with Seth, Paul, and Jared.

"What are you doing?" Jacob ripped him off in seconds as the other two phased growling violently.

"Jacob! Stop! He's one of us!" I phased there into my white, very pregnant, wolf form, and stood over the shaking oversized golden "puppy". Now I had five growling oversized wolves in my house, and I was pissed.


	2. Growing

_**I always forget the disclaimer! I do not own Twilight!**_

_**This is the sequal of Raven, she's preggy, and a bit less uptight after 3 years 7 months and four days xD**_

_**Chapters will get longer.**_

As I growled at the three of them hovering over the young wolf. I'd never felt this protective over

anyone, but they weren't going to lay one single claw on him.

_Raven... Calm down. _Jacob took a tenative step forward as he got the run down on what had

happened through the mental links we all shared. I felt that we were the only ones phased at the

moment, but I also felt tha Jordan was becoming part of our pack.

_Step back, Jacob... Stay away from him._ I growled still feeling the anger in Jacob. Jordan's

thoughts were becoming clear, and he was frantic.

_Whats's going on! _He whimpered from underneath me, and I instintively shot out at Paul as he

went to lunge at the poor thing. Paul backed down quickly as he saw my gleaming fangs crashing

against eachother in his direction. Jared had his ears laying flat to the side in a submissive

gesture.

_It's ok, Jordan... It's a pack thing. _Jacob moved closer and nuzzled against my neck licking at my

jaw softly. He was apologetic, and reassuring now as he began to asses this new wolf.

_Jordan, I'm Jacob, the alpha of this pack. Why are you here?_ The answer wasn't needed really,

but Jordan tried to make his mind think every word out.

_I want to change back to normal. _Paul and Jared scoffed as they began to relax with Jacob, but a

glare from me shut their annoying thoughts up.

_We can't do that honey... _I crooned, nuzzling my oversized muzzle into him.

_What can you do then?_ His thoughts were becoming tranquil, and calmed by my presence. This

seemed to anger Jacob.

_Give you a home. Now get up those stairs, and phase back. There are clothes in the dresser. _I

pushed him forwar encouragingly, and he followed my lead tail tucked between his legs, and ears

flat to the sides as he passed Jacob.

We waited to feel him phase out before sending off Paul, and Jared, again waiting for them to phase out as well.

_Raven, are you ok?_ Jacob had pushed me down lightly with his muzzle before holding me there with his huge paw. He sniffed along my belly beaming with pride as he nuzzled all over me.

_I'm fine, Jacob. _I fought to get up before licking his cheek and heading across the lliving room to phase out in our room, and dress quickly. He just laid in the hallway a giant russet barrier.

"Uh, Mrs. Black?" Jordan walked down the stairs tenatively. He looked younger now, almost fourteen. I had been seventeen for almost four years, so I had no room to talk about looking young, but he couldn't be older than me.

"Yes, Jordan?" I peeked around Jacobs haunches to smile at him.

"Thank you... C-Can I stay here?" He looked down at his feet in a shy gesture. My heart ached for him as I looked down at Jacob who allowed his big wolf head to nod. I ran my fingers through his coat hugging him tightly.

"Of course, Jordan, but won't your parents worry?" I stepped over the furry baricade to stand in front of the boy. I was a very short girl, although I hated to admit it, so I came only to this giant's shoulder.

"No... They kicked me out. I was so angry... That I..." His arms started to shake, and Jacob jumped instantlly to stand next to me glaring at him. To avoid a confrontation I grabbed his arms feeling him calm almost instantly.

"I know... We all know." I smoothed his feverishly hot skin before stepping back. "How old are you?" My curiosity took ahold of me.

"I'm fifteen." His eyes seemed so sad that I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his huge frame.

"Oh my! Don't worry, we'll get you enrolled in school here, and you can stay in the bedroom upstairs." As I babied Jordan, I felt Jacob's amused gaze on my back. He was ot used to me being so motherly. I had taken on the role as big sister of the pack, but never had I babied anything, except Gloria... Gloria was six now, and I missed her.

"Thank you... Am I always going to be so... Angry?" He looked down at his hands with a sadness I'd never before seen.

"No, you learn to control it... Are you hungry, hun?" At the thought of food the big russet wolf behind me ran back to his room, phase out, and came back dressed.

"What's for dinner?" My tall, dark husband stood in front of me, and my heart filled with the feeling even greater than love. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed softly.

"I'll make some steak, and mased potatoes." Both boy's perked up, and I pushed Jordan towards the living room. "Go watch TV, Jordan. We don't have many channels, but it's TV." Jordan nodded and moved to go sit on the couch.

My growing family was getting bigger...


	3. Bad News, and No Labor Pains

_**Again, sorry fo the short chapters. I'm trying to step it up haha**_

_**What do you think so far? I'd love some reveiws. Good or Bad :)**_

_**Again: I do not own Twilight.**_

The kitchen was warm even against my irregular temperature. I often wondered if I was ok to have a baby. What if my stomach was like an oven? I didn't even want to think about that. Stress was bad for the baby, and besides, Carlise had said the baby was doing fine. Carlise was a vampire, and even though most of the pack had a problem with our mortal enemy close to me, and my baby he was the only doctor I could see.

Turning my attention to the task at hand I continued to mash the potatoes into a creamy deliciousness; the aroma of the gravy began to waft through the kitchen, and out the door with the soft summer breeze. The warmth of the oven mixing with the natural heat of July days was making a beautiful melody of smells, but after another quick wiff I recongized a sickingly sweet smell with a hint of too much bleach.

"Oh no, not now..." Just as I uttered that I heard a knock at the door. I had to act fast. "Jacob, can you get that, and Jordan, I need your help in here!" Jacob understood, and moved to the door shutting it behind him, and Jordan came in with a small smile.

"Yes, Mrs. Black?" Hopefully he couldn't smell what I could.

"Call me Raven, please." I pointed to the top shelf at the Bisquik. "Can you grab that for me?" He reached up, and over me laughing lightly.

"You're pretty short, ain't ya Raven?" As he handed me the box, I smacked his arm with a spoon.

"I am not!" My mood was dampered at that. If there was anything I disliked more than the stink of vampires it was being called 'short' or any comment about my size.

"Ow!" He stepped back with a confused expression. I felt bad, but not bad enough to comfort him like after a puppy gets into the trash, and you have to scold him. We both turned when we heard a deep amused laugh from the doorway.

"You called her short?" Jacob was very amused at this. "Oh boy! You're lucky it was only a wap with the spoon! She almost kills Paul for it, and when Seth did.. Whoo!" He was still laughing hysterically when I put the potatoes on, and patted Jordans arm.

"Jacob, would you mind taking Jordan out tomorrow? Showing him the ropes? And who was at the door?" My voice seemed nonchalant, but Jacob, my imprinted, could sense the slight urgency that undertoned it.

"Bella, she needed to talk to us about a new... _arrival_. And sure, the kid can go out with Seth, Leah, and I." Jacob moved over to hold me against his chest as Jordan remained silent. I relaxed back against his warm, hard chest feeling the steady beat of his heart. Bella had made a mistake when she chose, but to each their own. There was no time to worry about this arrival while we had our own on it's way.

"Uh-hem..." We both looked over at Jordan as he pointed at the now burning biscuts.

"They're done!" I called helplessly as I pulled the potatoes and gravy off the stove. The steaks in the oven were done as well, so I put it all on the table grabbing my own three steak huge hellping of potatoes, but ignored the gravy.

"Wow... That's a lot of food, Raven." Jordan mused.

"She's a wolf, and pregnant she has to eat like that." Jacob pointed out as he dug in.

"Jordan, you better hurry before you get just table scaps!" Jordan didn't need much more encouragment to begin shoveling food into his mouth. I finished rather quickly so I could go see Bella. Kissing Jacob on the cheek, I headed out the door.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella weren't far... And this was urgent.

"What? A new vampire in Seatle wrecking havoc?" I was trying to stay calm thinking about the circumstances. Nessie was sitting on Cesar's lap as she patted my stomach.

"Yes, but the worst part is... There is evidence of newborn activity too." Nessie was trying to sound chiper to keep away my stress.

"Oh, no..." I groaned. "That must be why Jordan made the change. Too much vampire activity..."

"Who?" Rosalie did not seem happy about that.

"A new wolf showed up from Seatle today. He's young. Only fifteen." I figured that was all they needed, but Edward saw the whole thing as it flashed through my thoughts.

"That means more may show up." Bella stated as she looked to Edward; this new revalation fully hitting me I looked to Carlise.

"How safe is the baby when I phase?" I needed to connect with someone in the pack, and quickly.

"Very unsafe, Raven. You should avoid phasing.." My heart sank at his words. I'd phased just today.

"Can you perform an ultrasound right now?" My worry seeped through my thoughts as I wished for Jacob. I hated being far from him for long. But being away from him, and worried? That was bad.. Carlise just nodded probably catching on.

It didn't take long for me to be laid on a bed with beeping moniters my full stomach exposed. The warm gel was being spread around my lower abdomen as Carlise looked at my baby. I never did understand these things though. The baby always looked like some mutated frog to me... I wonder if that meant he was disfigured.

"Raven... Are you aware that you're in labor?" Carlise looked at me with serene eyes.

"What!" I hadn't been in any pain, so of course I didn't.

"Looks like we're going to have a premie..." Carlise moved to wash his hand, and Esme clapped her hands in exuberence.

"You're happy right now Esme! Someone get Jacob!" Esme looked to Edward as I screeched.

"You high pain tolerence may be a bad thing right now Raven.." Emmett laughed as I paniked.

"Shut up ya big lug!" I growled.

_Rage can't be good... Don't phase_. My mind raced trying to calm myself.

"Time to push." Carlise positioned himself next to me. I gaped. This baby was not coming without Jacob being here, so I did the best thing my panic would allow. I pouted.

"No." Crossing my arms across my swollen breasts. Carlise just waited, but Emmet laughed.

"What are you, five?" He laughed as I just glared into space. "Oh God, she's serious..."


	4. Jitters

_**I know I'm speeding up the pregnancy, but it's important.**_

_**Any suggestions on Baby Boy Names? Ya'll get to choose 3**_

_**Oh, and sorry for all the mistakes, my computer is suckish.**_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

**Jordan's POV**

This week had been hell for me. First my parents kicked me out of the house, then some homeless guy pissed me off so much that I turned into a giant angry wolf, then I run all the way to La Push just to be attacked by other giant angry wolves, and finally they tell me they can't fix me. The only thing that turned out right was Raven. She had been so perfectly nice, and that was confusing her husband who was now reeming me now.

"-If I ever walk in and you've touched her again not even she'll be able to save you." He wasn't mad just threatening. I doubted he'd do anything she didn't want him to, but I'd make sure to heed his warnings just in case.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black." I felt as if my father were lecturing me, but it felt much more light hearted. Jacob Black seemed to be a great guy.

"I'm suprised though... Raven's normally not so... Friendly." He laughed lightly and stretched out showing me how big he really was... Intimidating.

"Maybe it's hormones." I offered, knowing pregnancy was a weird thing.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling it's something else. You're special." He shrugged, and shot up quickly. His facial expression went from light hearted to all business. Instincts kicked in and I jumped up behind him the hair of the back of my neck standing up as a disgusting smell reached my nose. It infruiated me, and I began to shake. Something was not right.

"Jacob!" Someone burst in his pale skin looked hard, and I realized he's the one who smelled so bad. Just the sight of him made me want to tear him apart. The tremors grew more violent, and I felt myself begin to phase.

"What Edward?" Jacob was not oblivious to my condition and was standing between myself and the guy, Edward.

"Raven is in la-" He couldn't finish as I lunged at him. He readied himself but my body thwaped onto the floor before I could reach him.

_STOP! Something is wrong with Raven, now __**go lay down pup.**_ Jacob's voice rang inside my head, and without my consent my body moved to lay down next to the couch.

_He's a vampire. I'll explain the rest later. Edward, what's wrong?_ Jacob sounded frantic his thoughts were so filled with worry that I felt my heart wring in pain with his. This wasn't love, no... Love was weak compared to this. She was his world, his gravity, and nothing would ever hurt her without killing him first.

"She's in labor, but she's being... Stubborn." Edward seemed slightly amused.

_Just like Raven. Come on, pup, but you touch any vampires, and I'll set Paul on you._ He took off running, and I had an extreme urge to follow, but I wasn't forced. I did so anyway.

We ran as fast as we could I stopped outside the house, and decided it would be best if I stayed outside during the event. Jacob agreed. He phased back pulling on a pair of pants, and racing into the house. I felt jittery, and I could tell I wasn't alone. There were voices in my head, and I felt the presense of many more wolves. There had to be at least seven other wolves.

_Technically there are eight, kid. Sam just stopped phasing. _A particularly feminine voice jeered.

_Leah, be nice. He's new. My name's Seth._

_I'm Jared, we met. I attacked you. So did Paul, but-_

_Shut up Jared!_

_Paul... C'mon, be nice he's new._

_I'm Collin!_

_Brady here._

_Quill, Claire's with me. She's my girl._

_Don't forget about Kim, she's here._

The bantering of thoughts were so confusing, so I attempted, and failed to tune them out. Another presence joined us, and everyone was still in amazement.

_Sam...?_

_Who else would it be, Seth? Has Raven had the baby yet?_

_No, but we're all excited._

_Who's the new guy?_

_Don't really know._

With that they went back to the bantering, and I paced back and forth. Raven wasn't my actual family, but she'd shown me so much kindness that I couldn't help but feel worried for her. She was nice to me on the worst week of my life, and that had made me drawn to her. She was like...

_A mom? _Seth's voice asked.

_Hey, get outta my head! _I growled at the lack of privacy.

_Can't. It's a wolf thing._

_Whatever... _Everyone else was talking as well, but I didn't pay enough attention to really catch any of it.

A few hours of pacing, and getting to know everyone second hand only resulted in more waiting. Seth had come over to lay next to the tree I was circling. He was a sandy brown wolf who seemed pretty lanky. He just watched me for a bit thinking about how I was acting like it was my wife in labor.

_Ya'know, Raven's a tough girl. She can handle this. _He smiled a large, dopey grin before laying his head on his paws. I was comforted by the packs presence though I would not admit that to them.

_You just did. _Leah pointed out with a no privacy thing sorta stunk.

_It gets pretty bad when Raven is phased. _Quil shruddered.

_Awh, come on Quil, Raven is hysterical._ Seth laughed as Raven's voice fluttered through his head saying something along the lines of "Jakey is nakey."

_Ew..._ Was my only response before we all felt another presense.

_Jacob! _ We all chorused as he came into our mental links. We all felt his pride, and happiness.

_It's a boy._


	5. Hakoda

_**I refused to do a labor scene because I dislike writing them, so this is back to Raven's POV, after the birth.**_

_**No reviewers suggested a name, I asked my Friend Winged and Dangerous, and came up with Hakoda Ian Black (A:TLA fans must recognize Hakoda... . Good Inut name.)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

I was propped up against the headboard of a soft bed, which I hoped to hell they were going to throw out, holding my son, my perfect son. Jacob had phased to go tell the pack, and so I was left alone with my baby. His dark skin matched mine, but he had his fathers dark brown hair instead of my black. His eyes were open, and curious as they scanned the room. He was going to be smart, I could tell.

"Welcome to the world... Hakoda." We had chosen my very great grandfathers name, he was the first wolf warrior of my village, and we felt the name fit this tiny thing in my arms. He'd grow into it.

"Hakoda Ian Black..." Alice whispered beside me. She had hellped with the delivery as Jacob panicked. It was funny actually. I'd been completely calm, but not Jacob. He was as jittery as a race horse about to go on a run.

"Yes, my Hakoda Ian Black..." Alice squeezed my shoulder, and gave me some alone time with the baby. That hadn't lasted long since the entire pack flooded in after she left. Jacob by my side in seconds. I smiled at my friends, my family.

"Well, Raven, what's his name?" Seth asked excitedly. Obviously Jacob had kept it a secret from them somehow. Giving me the honors.

"Hakoda... Hakoda Ian Black." I smiled at all of the as Jacob plucked him from my arms gingerly holding his son. He beamed proudly, and then held up the brown eyed boy for everyone to see. It looked like a cheesey Lion King moment with my husband as the blue butted Rafiki.

"Hakoda, meet you family. These people are the people who will be with you forever." I giggled at his cheesey speech, so did a few others, but mostly it was just adorable when Hakoda burped. We all roared with laughted, and the baby recoiled from the noise and began to choke. I freaked! I snatched him from Jacob and yelled for Carlise.

"What is it Raven?" Carlise llooked worried.

"Why is he chocking?" My voice was frantic, and everyone in the room was tense.

"Raven... That's how a newborn's crys sound... He's hungry." I felt my breast spurt a thick hot liquid.

"Ew..." I looked down at my wet shirt.

"That'll happen. You should feed him." Carlise exited, and I popped one over grown boob out with everyone staring wide eyed. No inhabitions here, my baby needed me, and boy it hurt! He didn't even have teeth, and he made it hurt.

_Little shit..._ But I did not feel what I was thinking. My heart was swollen with love for my baby. My perfect baby. I scanned the room at my family, and my eyes landed on Jacob, and Jordan who stood the closest. Jordan was looking sheepishly away, as was Seth, but otherwise everyone was smiling from ear to ear.

Sam... Leah... Collin... Brady... Kim... Jared... Claire... Emily... Quil... Paul... and Jacob. My darling Jacob. I put my hand up and motioned for him to come down, and I kissed him. I kissed him with all my might. I loved him with everything I had, and now our love had produced the miracle in my arms.

"Careful kids, that's what got us all here in the first place." Sam joked as he held Emily to him. They'd never had children since they viewed us as their children, and well that was like raising a pack of wolves... Oh wait. I laughed at the thought. I'd taken over the motherly role now, but we all still viewed Emily as the supreme mother, and visited often.

"Thank you guys, and I'd just like to say... I'm so glad to be welcoming to new members into our family today. Today has really seen growth here." They all nodded, and smiled over at Jordan. He was going to have hell for being the new guy, but I'd keep a close watch over him.

"Can we go home now?" Paul growled. "It stinks in here." We all laughed, and I burped the tiny thing in my arms. Boy, I wanted to run home, but I couldn't with him. Emily saw the plight on my face and held out her arms.

"I'll take him. He's sleeping, and that will give you a chance to stretch out." I smiled at her sweetly. I adored Emily. She was the first person I'd trusted when I came here, but I didn't want to reliquish him. I thought for a moment, and my wolf instincts kicked in.

"Thank you, Emily. I'll take this bit of freedom before my llong nights of no sleep." All the pack whooped since I'd not been on a run with them for months.

~~  
Running was amazing, and I loved feeling the unity I had with tha pack.

_You like the no privacy? _Jordan's voice seemed amazed.

_We all enjoy it to some extent. _I sneered and turned my thoughts to Jacob.

_Oh God..._ Everyone in unison groaned.

_What was the delivery like, love?_ Quil phased out instantly.

_Smart dog... _Jacob grinned, but then everyone wished they'd done as Quil had as he thought of the grotesque scene. Even I regretted it.

_Raven! Do you enjoy torturing us? _Paul was gagging, and Jared phased out as well. The others had great resitance. Jordan whimpered at the 'painful' sight.

_You're not grossed? You're just thinking of the pain? _Leah asked with disbelief. Jacob stopped thinking of the images after that, and switched to the thought of his son.

_I cannot image such pain. _Jordan admited with a mental shrug. The rest of the ride went on with minmal torture.

~~_**8 Months Later**_~~

"Are you ready for school, Jordan?" I called up the stairs craddiling a laughing Hakoda.

"Yeah! Just finishing tying my shoes." He then ran down the stairs. Seth was going to school with him, being frozen at fifteen because of the phasing.

"C'mon then. Jump in the Rabbit, and I'll drive you. Let me get the keys, can you put Hakoda in his car seat?" Jordan nodded as he picked up the baby who began to pull at his hair. Hakoda hadn't yet spoke, but loved to make gurgling noises at poor Jordan.

"Raven.." Jacob was suddenly behind me as the front door shut. His arms around my back to slender waist, and his hot breath against my neck.

"He'll be late!" I said laughing and punching Jacob. "Let me go." Jacob did as he was told, and gave me his dopey lopsided grin. "Your breakfast is in the stove." I smiled kissing him softly.

"I love you, Raven." He smiled kissing me back.

"Love ya too, Jakey. Enjoy your bacon." His eyes lit up as we went our seprate ways for the minute.

This was how our day had gone everyday since Jordan started school, but things were going to change drastically when someone dared to touch my family that day.


	6. Minus One

_**So many cliff hangers haha**_

_**Hakoda was majorly premie, and I realized I did not explain that:**_

_**Raven is a shape shifter, and has excelerated healing, she also had an excelerated pregnancy. Hakoda is NOT going to phase like the rest of the pack so young.**_

_**Ok that's done.**_

_**I do NOT own Twilight.**_

Jordan was sitting in the back of the rabbit with Hakoda, wiggling his finger just out of reach of his chubby little fingers. Hakoda's tiny noises were just too adorable, but the noise I heard next was just amazing.

"Brader! Brader!" It wasn't perfect, but it was a word! I turned back with an elated look.

"Jordan! He said brother!" I exalted a bit loudly as we pulled up to the school. Jordan laughed and patted his head.

"He did... And I really feel like that." He smiled at me into the rear view mirror, and my heart felt so full.

"You are. Have a great day at school." My voice was sweet. Hopefully no one else could see the weakness these two brought me. "And give Seth the extra lunch in your bag. Stupid kid forgot his today." I winked, and pulled away as Jordan ran up to meet with Seth. The two of them had become fast friends, and were inseperable.

"So Hakoda... You've been holding out on me, have you?" I eyed him from the rear viem mirror. He just gurgled, and squealed with happiness reaching for something out the window. I looked and spotted a big grey wolf looking at the car her eyes telling me to stop. I stepped out grabbing Hakoda, and phasing holding his carseat in my jaws.

_Leah, is there a problem?_ I sniffed around as I walked towards her.

_A pair of vampires is running loose on the Rez. Leave Hakoda with Emily, Jacob says. They look tough. _I nodded, and phased quickly putting Hakoda back in the car, and driving to Sam's house. Emily understood, and took him right away. I kissed him, and phased running towards the rest of the pack.

_Sam? It's that bad? _Everyone confirmed that they were new borns.

_Well, shit. _Seth said as he phased in with Jordan. I growled lowly. Jordan had never fought a vampire.

_He'll be fine, Raven. Instinct kicks in._ Jacob laughed at my protectiveness. And, approaching him, I bit at his ankles playfully.

_You worry about him, pup? _Jared asked as I trotted into the group. I'd been the farthest away.

_I can handle it. _I growled, but everyoe laughed at my over-confidence.

As I said this we saw them. A male, and female running towards the town. We had the upper hand, being downwind. Although I had to admit we were not lucky. Vampires smelled amazing to humans, but we couldn't stand it. Being newborns they probably also didn't know we exsited, so the element of suprise. As we got closer, I felt Jordan's rage, which he'd yet to have the time to control. Alice never came to visit anymore. She was planning the wedding. Cesar, and Renesme had just finished high school for their first time, and were getting married. So Jordan hadn't yet learned to holld down his primal urge to destroy when he smelt the sickingly bleachy sweet smell.

_Hey, be cool. _Seth warned. _Being hot headed, and angry leads to trouble in fights. _We all agreed, as I lunged at the female. Jacob cheered, and Leah moved to help me.

_Those are our girls! _Jared barked, as Jacob and Jordan lunged for the male.

It was done, both of them were torn to peices, and we were all watching them burn, but without warning a third, and fourth came up behind us with screeches of anger, and hurt. Two females, and one hit Jordan. A feral snarl ripped from my throat as I lunged at her keeping her off him.

_Back off!_ I growled standing in front of Jordan as she circled us, but Jacob didn't hesitate, he took her down while Paul 'got some action' on the second. No one messed with our family with out death. We threw their remains into the fire as I examined Jordan's paw.

_Are you ok?_ I pushed my head against his while Jacob came over and examined me. His soft licks were sweet and caring.

_Yes.._ Jordan was sour that he'd been the only one injured even if it was just a sprained paw that would heal in minutes. I turned to Jacob, and nuzzled him tenderly before putting my front paws on his back throwing my head up and howling.

_Child! _Paul yelled playfully as we all howled together. Then we departed with fufilled demeaners. Jacob walked with me as I told him the tale of Hakoda's first word. We walked slowly taking the time together while Sam raced back to Emily.

_Brother, eh?_ Jacob smiled and nuzzled against my neck. Laughing I pranced in a fun littlle circle before pouncing on him.

_Yes, isn't that cute?_

_Sure, sure. _He laughed rolling onto his back allowing me to rest my head on his stomach. We were at peace with the world. We were together, and we were in ou perffered state. It was perfect. Until we heard a desperate howl from Sam. We didn't even need his thoughts to take off running.

_Hakoda! Hakoda! He's gone! _My heart dropped, as did Jacob's.

_No..._


	7. Whiffs, and Notes

_**Sorry it took so long!**_

_**I do not own Twilight!**_

I was an angry mess as I burst out of the woods and stood next to a sobbing Emily. She was explaining how she went downstairs to answer a call, and when she got back Hakoda was gone. I was too angry to catch all of it. Jacob and I sniffed around for any clue of who took our baby, but there was none.

_How is this possible? _I growled loudly as Jacob rumaged through the entire house. We didn't even smell Hakoda.

_We'll find him, Raven. I swear it. I won't rest until I do._ Jacob promised, but I already knew this. Neither of us would do anything. As we stood there staring at eachother clinging to our last hope. We only had eachother, and Hakoda, now it was just us.

_Don't think like that, Raven. _Jacob leaned his head into me. As I whimpered in my heartbreak. Emily walked in her eyes red, and her face white.

"I found a note." Jacob and I both crowded her reading the white piece of paper. In bold neat writing it read:

**I've taken your precious child. I know what you are, and you will heed to my demands, or I will expose you, and the Cullens.**

**~The Captor**

I took a deep whiff of the paper, but all I smelt was Emily. This was begining to trip me out. I phased back and grabbed a sun dress pulling it on, and glaring at the note.

"Emily, we can't pick up a scent." She began to cry again and looked at me with a horrible apology.

"I'm so... So.. Sorry." Emily choked out.

"I know, and it's not your fault, but we have to find him. Has the pack been informed?" Emily shook her head.

"Jacob asked us not to. He didn't want him to worry." I nodded.

"Good idea... We'll do this alone. Will you watch Jordan?" Emily nodded, and Jacob and I set off.

_**Sorry it was so short, but I need to find out where I'm going. I know the main plot, but I need to find out the little details. Jordan does have a bigger plot coming! Swear by it!**_


End file.
